


Shaving Cream and Razors.... Oh MY

by ellie_downs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Kink, Shaving, Smut, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_downs/pseuds/ellie_downs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian confesses a fantasy he has always had. His girlfriend gets a little something in return. </p>
<p>This is the first time I have ever written a scene like this. Sorry for any mistakes. I tried to proofread but it's 1 in the morning and I'm tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Cream and Razors.... Oh MY

Emerging from your shower you find Sebastian with an old school razor and his shaving cream leaning on the bathroom counter. Reaching for a towel you hear him chuckle. 

"Damn... If I had know I would get a show, I would've asked you for this favor earlier." Seb says eyeing you over as you wrap yourself in the towel. 

"Seb, I told you I would give into your little 'favor' if you would give into one of mine," you say drying off and reaching for your robe. "Now, sit, and be quiet. Wouldn't want me to cut that handsome face of yours." Reaching behind him, you grab the shaving cream.

"hmmm.... I might just be regretting this now. I've seen how you treat your sexy legs, could be devestating what you do to my face," Seb says sticking his finger into the pile of cream in your hand and swiping some across your nose. 

"The less you talk, the faster this gets done." 

Smearing the cream across his cheeks and down his neck, you keep watching him all the way down to his feet, stopping for a quick glance at the growing bulge in his pants. 

"You know," you grin mischievously," It's not very fair that you are fully clothed and I"m in my robe." you whisper in his ear.

Pulling back, you don't miss the groan that escapes from him as you reach around him to turn on the water. Grabbing the razor, you tilt his chin up and make a slow, deliberate swipe across his cheek and down his neck.

"See, I'm not that bad." you giggle as he squeezes your hips.

Many swipes later, and plenty of kisses and innuendos, you finish the last area and wipe off the remaining cream. Giving him a quick kiss you turn off the water. 

"Now it's my turn."

Pulling off his shirt, Seb reaches for you. Running away you make it through the doorway of the bathroom before his arms wrap around your waist and pull you to him. Tugging on the cord to the robe, Seb begins to trail kisses down your neck. You move your arms and the robe drops to the floor. Turning around, you kiss Seb. 

"Hmmm... still to many clothes," you moan as he bites softly on your earlobe, knowing the right spot to hit. Reaching down, you unzip his pants. Trailing your other hand down his back, you pull down his pants, along with his boxers. 

Once the clothes hit the floor, Seb pulls you closer, "Bed, now." He demands, walking you two together to the bed. 

Falling down onto it, Seb quickly covers your body in kisses. Roaming hands drift lower with each kiss until they finally reach where you've been craving his touch. 

Watching you cry out, his kisses stop and the permanent smirk that is always on his face is back. Seb rolls to the side and fumbles to find the bedside table. Soon you hear the crinkling of a package. Seb's warmth is soon back, and for the first time since this started you notice the passion in his eyes. Cupping his hand to the side of your face, he searches for permission. Nodding once, you fill him enter you in one stroke. 

Your breath hitches from the sudden fullness. Seb slowly draws out then back in, gaining speed with each push. Moaning as he hits the spot, you begin to get louder. Grabbing his face, you pull him into a kiss. Suddenly you feel the heat in your stomach and you know that within a couple more strokes, you will be sent over the edge. 

"Seb, faster, please," you hook your legs over his hips to try and increase his speed. Your head falls back as the pleasure overcomes you. Clenching around Seb's length, you feel his pleasure take over him shortly after. 

Removing himself from you, Seb rolls off you and gets off the bed. You hear the sink turn on and off. Seb enters back into your bedroom. Flopping down beside you, he pulls the covers up and cuddles you into him. 

"I love you Sebastian." you whisper and you cuddle deeper into his warmth.

"I love you too," he says before kissing you.


End file.
